Life is short
by snow642
Summary: Mike's week is almost up, meaning he can leave this hell forever. Just one more shift and he's outta there but after seeing first hand how human the animatronics are after an accident he decided to stay and find out what's going on.
1. Chapter 1

Mike look through the cameras as quickly as he can before turning off the screen so he won't be wasting any more power. He shake his leg and bite his lip nervously as he checks his watch. He has two hours left before he can get outta here and never look back, with just 20% of power left he has to get ready to run and hide if needed.

Halfway through his worry he heard two crash, the first one softer than the last one, and turn on the screen again to see what's going on. He found his answer at the Pirate Cove, someone had left a bucket of water and Foxy much have not seen it. He had kicked it over and slipped on the water which might have gotten into places it wasn't supposed to get into because Foxy is spazzing out and Mike can hear his screech all the way from his office.

Mike is conflicted on one hand that is one of the animatronics who was trying to kill him but on the other Foxy sounds like he is in a lot of pain and he can't just ignore it. He covers his face and groans softly before he takes out his phone to call his friend as he runs down the hallway and towards the Pirate Cove.

"This better be good or I will hunt you down and I will kill you slowly and painfully." A female voice growled.

"How do you fix an animatronic who had gotten wet?" He asked, ignoring the threat to his life as he stops before entering Pirate Cove.

There next to Foxy is Bonnie and Freddy who are holding up the fox as Chica dry him with a towel. Which isn't easy because the fox is not staying still but the screech is softer even though it still sounds like he is in pain.

"Mike? What's that noise?" The female on the other side of the phone asks. Mike is having a stare down with the three animatronics who are trying to help their friend.

Mike swallowed nervously as he holds up his hands. "Look...I just want to help, he sounds like he is in a lot of pain..." He said softly, hoping that they would believe him.

They look at each other before Freddy lay Foxy down with Bonnie's help and walk towards Mike. "If you hurt him..." He growled at the night guard.

Mike is surprised, not at the fact he is threatened but because of how human Freddy sounds. He quickly nods his head and moves toward Foxy who is being held down by Bonnie. "An animatronic at my workplace got himself wet." He quickly told his friend.

"Fuck dammit, Mike. Don't suddenly go silent like that!" She scolded her friend, having gotten worried when it took Mike a long time to give her a reply. "Just turn him off, take out battery and let your boss deal with him."

Instead of answering he put the phone on speaker and hold it out for his friend to hear Foxy's scream of pain for a while before pulling his phone away.

"What the fuck was that!? Is someone hurt!? Are you hurt!?"

"No, that was Foxy, the animatronic that got wet. Please, he is in pain. He has been in need of repair for a long time and yet the manager didn't bother finding anyone to fix him so I doubt he would get him fixed."

"Fucking hell... Turn him off and video calls me so I can see the damage!" She said before hanging up.

Mike turns to Freddy, seeing as he is the leader of this little group. "Umm...so..." He isn't afraid to admit that he is scared.

Freddy ignores Mike and nods towards Bonnie and Chica, having heard what Mike's friend said.

Bonnie hold onto Foxy as Chica turn him off and the screeching stopped.

Mike sigh in relief. "Thank you." He said softly.

"We didn't do it for you." Freddy said coldly.

"Right...of course..." Mike said softly as he video call his friend.

She immediately answered the call and showed up on the screen. "Point me to the fox." She ordered.

Mike pointed his phone at Foxy as he moves closer so she can have a better look.

"Dammit!" She hissed. "Okay, first I need you to open him up and take out his battery."

"Okay...err...Bonnie, do you mind?" He holds out his phone for Bonnie to take so he can use both of his hands.

Bonnie nod his head as he gently takes his phone and keeps it pointed at Foxy, he is worried that this would be the end of his friend if he can't be fixed him.

"Is there anything I can do?" Chica asked softly, wanting to help her friend.

Mike is surprised again but it did not faze his friend who immediately told Chica what they'll need and send her off to get them.

"Mike! Pay attention!" She snapped at the night guard.

"Right." He shakes his head and starts looking for an opening to get his fur off. He tried not to flinch when Freddy kneel down next to him and help him remove the outer cover to reveal Foxy's endoskeleton.

"His battery is right here." Freddy said as he pointed to the location of the battery as Chica run-in with everything she can find.

"Thank you." Mike said and take a deep breath to calm himself before he starts working as he follows his friend's instructions on how to remove the battery.

Freddy would point out where everything in Foxy is as Chica hand Mike the tools he needs.

"Is he going to be alright?" Bonnie can't help but ask in worry, feeling useless that he isn't doing much to help.

"With how fast Mike is working your friend should be fine in a week." She said softly to the animatronic she can't see. "His hard drive and motherboard aren't very wet so there shouldn't be a problem. We just have to leave him alone so his parts can dry properly before we can put him back together."

Bonnie let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you...err..."

"Regina, my name is Regina. And you are?"

"I'm Bonnie, the bear is Freddy, the chicken is Chica and the fox if Foxy." Bonnie turn the phone to face him. "It is nice to meet you. Your purple eyes are beautiful."

"Aww thank you! It is nice to meet you too, Bonnie. I hope we can meet in person, I would love to work on you guys." She smiled brightly.

"Not to interrupt on your flirting but I'm done." Mike clean his hands on his shirt.

"Okay let's take a look." Bonnie turn the phone back around so Regina can take a look. "Alright, looking good. Make sure to keep all his parts separated and in a dry place. It should completely dry in a week and you can put him back together then." She gives Mike a thumbs up. "Good job, Mike. I'm going to sleep now, night." She hung up without getting a reply.

"Thank you, your work here is done." Freddy told Mike as he picks up Foxy's parts and places it behind the curtains before closing it.

"Thank you a lot for your help." Chica smile as she shakes his hand. "We owe you one."

"It's fine. You don't owe me anything." Mike pulled his hand back once Chica has let go of him and rub the back of his neck. "I just did what anyone would do."

"Not everyone would help animatronics who had been trying to kill them." Bonnie said as he hands Mike back his phone.

"Well...maybe not but Foxy was in a lot of pain, I couldn't just ignore him or let him suffer..." Mike said softly as he keeps his phone, now that he isn't working on fixing Foxy he realised how much trouble he would be in if they decided to attack.

"Can we visit you tomorrow? We can play games!" Chica smiled as she claps her hands.

"Sure..." Mike forced a smile and take a quick glance at his watch. "I better get going, my shift is ending soon but I'll see you guys tomorrow." He walks back to the office before he can get a reply.

Mike ran his hand through his light brown hair as he groans softly. What was he thinking? They have been trying to kill him for almost a week and he helped fixed one of them up. Worst of all he actually wants to continue helping them, meaning staying in this job...maybe it won't be that bad now. He helped them and they would leave him along...right?

He sighs softly as he tears out a page from the notebook and writes down a report on what happened before picking up his things, no point in worrying now. He'll go home, pass out on his bed and leave everything for future Mike to worry about.

He tapes the note on the screen so Jeremy, the day shift guard, would see before leaving. He hesitates when he walks past the stage where the animatronics are already there and it looks like they are asleep. He stopped to wave at them and give them a soft goodbye before leaving. He made sure to lock the door behind him before he walks back to his apartment while humming softly with a soft smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike groan softly as he is woken up by his phone ringing, he turns and blindly feels around for his phone on his nightstand until he got a hold on it. "Hello?" He yawned sleepily as he gently rubs his blue eyes.

"MIKE SCHMIDT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!? WERE YOU EVEN THINKING AT ALL!?" Mike nearly dropped his phone. "Jeremy?" Mike rub his ear as he switches his phone to his other ear. "What happened?" He asked in worry as all sleep leave his body.

"What happened? What happened!? You fucking fixed, Foxy! What the hell were you thinking!? Do you have some kind of death wish? You should have left him alone!"

Mike sighs softly as he rubs his hand through his black hair. "Look, he was in pain and I couldn't just leave him there to suffer. It doesn't matter if they are going to kill me, I can't just stand back and let anyone suffer."

"You know you are talking about a robot right? They can't feel pain." Mike can hear the worry in Jeremy's voice and roll his eyes. "I'm not going crazy, Jeremy. I know what pain sounds like and when my friend heard it she thought I was in pain."

"For all you know it could be a trick to get you to let your guard down so they can kill you!" Mike pinch the bridge of his nose, he knows the other man means well but he is running on too little sleep to handle this. "Look, they didn't kill me yet so that has to count as something and they are actually quite nice when they aren't trying to kill you.." He said as he got out of his bed to make himself some coffee. "Maybe we can find out why they are going after guards and put an end to it."

"You are too nice for your own good, Mike." Jeremy sigh softly. "If they so much as grab you too tightly I am going to introduce their heads to a crowbar. I am going to stay to make sure they won't kill you, bring me caffeine." Jeremy hang up after that because he has to go back to work.

Mike look down at his phone and groan softly as he rubs his forehead while his phone down on his dining table, he really hopes that Jeremy isn't going to fuck up and get them killed.

* * *

Jeremy was already in the office when he got there, sitting on the chair and polishing a crowbar. He doesn't even want to know why he polishing the crowbar or where he got it, he just places two cans of Monster energy drink in front of him.

Jeremy grin up at Mike as he put down the crowbar and cloth to pick up a can of the energy drink. "Thanks, Mike!"

Mike shook his head as his friend drain the first can, he had gotten close to the other guard because Jeremy is the only other guard in this place and he was the night guard before him so he knows the horror that happens when the clock strikes midnight. After his first night here he had actually called Jeremy and the man answered after the second ring like he was waiting for his call. He listened to his panic attack and helped him calm down before taking him out for breakfast so they can talk face to face.

Mike is forever grateful to Jeremy, because if he hadn't taken the time to sit him down and teach him everything he knows he might not have survived this long.

"Soooooooo...about that friend of yours, she does know that she helped you fix up a robot that wants to kill you right?" Jeremy asked as he leans back in his seat with his last can of Monster in his hand.

Mike didn't like where this is going. "We haven't talked in a while because she was busy with a project..."

"I would what she would do if she finds out." Jeremy said calmly and place the empty can on the desk as a grin grows on his face. "If you needed her help taking him apart you'll need her help to put him back together." He said as he stood up and walk towards Mike.

"We really shouldn't bother her..." Mike said nervously as he back away from Jeremy. He reaches into his pocket to wrap his hand around his phone, he curses himself for being too lazy to put password protection on it.

"I think she has to right to know." Jeremy grabs onto Mike's arm and pulls him closer to him. "Now are you going to tell her yourself or should I?"

Mike growls softly, he is slightly smaller than the average male while Jeremy is slightly larger than the average male so it isn't a very fair fight for him. "We are not calling her!" He glares at Jeremy as he tries to struggle free. "Let me go! I am not handing my phone to you!"

"It's okay, I'll just get it myself." Jeremy uses one hand to pin Mike against the wall as he wrestles to pry it out of Mike's hand. "Come on, don't make this harder for the both of us!"

"No!" Mike managed to shove Jeremy away and take a few steps out of the door before he was dragged back in by Jeremy.

"I am doing this for your own good!" Jeremy pulls Mike back in but he didn't expect Mike to trip and fall onto him so the both of them ended up on the ground. Jeremy groans softly in pain but was quick to flip them around so he is pinning Mike onto the floor.

Without thinking, Mike shoved his phone down his pants and give Jeremy a smirk.

Jeremy narrow his eyes. "Don't think I don't dare touch it just because it is in your pants." He said as he keeps Mike pinned down with one hand while working to undo his belt with his out hand. But before he can get it undone he is picked up by the back of his shirt and turned around to face Bonnie who roared at his face.

"Wait wait wait! Put him down, this isn't what it looks like!" Mike sat up and held out his hand like that would stop Bonnie.

"He was trying to take off your pants! What is it supposed to look like?" Chica asked from behind Mike as she helps him onto his feet.

Mike fish out his phone before it slides down his pants as he stood up. "We were fighting over my phone and things took an...unusual turn...look he wasn't going to rape me or anything, he just really want my phone."

"Are you sure? He had you pinned to the floor while trying to take off your pants." Bonnie glared at the day guard.

"Oh so killing night guards and stuffing them into a suit is a-okay but when you think he is about to get rape you are suddenly oh so protective of him?" Jeremy glare back at Bonnie as he crosses his arms, he refused to show any weakness to them. "Or are you only keeping him around until he finished fixing your friend?"

"Okay, that's enough! Jeremy, shut up and Bonnie, put him down!" Mike narrowed his eyes at the both of them. "Bonnie, put him down!" He said after waiting a few minutes for Bonnie to listen to him.

Bonnie growl unhappily as he places the day guard down and crosses his arms.

"Look what I brought." Mike quickly changed the subject and takes out a rectangle box from his bag. "I thought we would be about to bond while playing this."

"...Seriously Mike? You thought play Monopoly would help us bond with killer robots?" Jeremy raises an eyebrow as he questions the other man's sanity.

"Oh, this looks fun!" Chica said in excitement as she takes the box from Mike. "We should ask Freddy to play with us!"

Bonnie shake his head. "He is busy, remember?" He didn't say what Freddy was busy with but he didn't have to because Chica knows exactly what Freddy is doing.

"What would a robot be busy with?" Jeremy asked, his hand is itching for a reason to bring the crowbar down onto the animatronic's heads.

"It doesn't matter." Mike said as he takes the box from Chica and set up the game on the floor. "Who wants to be what?" He asked as he holds up the game's pieces, starting the first of many arguments between Bonnie and Jeremy.

* * *

Freddy is in the back room talking to an animatronic that is slumped over, he is worried about what the other animatronic is suggesting. "But how can we trust adults after what happened?" He asked softly, he might be the leader but the other animatronic is one of the three original animatronics, the one he is based off and also the one he respects and looks up to.

"Not all adults are monsters, Freddy." The golden animatronic said softly. "It is time for you and your friends to let go of the pain and learn to trust adults. After all, all adults were once children themselves."

Freddy sighs softly. "Alright...I'll give Mike a chance...but if he hurts them..."

"You are within your right to protect your band, Freddy. But remember not to judge Mike before getting to know him." He smiled softly. "Now go have fun with your band, there is no need for you to keep this old bear company."

Freddy nods his head, knowing that the other needs his rest. "I'll come to visit you more often." He promised before leaving.

The golden bear waited until the door closed before leaning against the box behind him. "She should be a young adult by now, I wonder how she is doing. I wish she is here...I wish all our humans would be able to grow up together..and I wish Spring is still with us..." He said sadly to his broken friend. "But the past can't be changed." He sighs softly. "Our human would never grow up and who knows where Spring and his human are..."


	3. Chapter 3

Freddy heard the sound of the day guard yelling and immediately run the rest of the way to the security office, scenarios of what happened running through his head but out of everything he has imagined the scene in front of him has never crossed his mind. The night guard, Mike, is covering his face with Chica patting his back while the day guard is yelling at Bonnie who has a smug look on his face, the mess around them does not help his confusion. "What's going on here?"

"Jeremy here is being a sore loser." Bonnie said as he turns to face his best friend.

"AM NOT! You cheated! There is no way you could have been lucky enough to get to land on all the good plots!" Jeremy throws his hands onto the air.

"You still didn't have to flip the whole board, Jeremy." Mike rub his face as he glances towards his friends. "Now I remember why I hid this under my bed." He said as he cleans up the mess and put everything back into the box.

"Well, at least it was fun while it lasted." Chica smiled as she helps Mike keep the game.

Freddy can't help but smile slightly at the scene in front of him. "Perhaps you should go easy on Jeremy next time, Bonnie." He joins in on his friend's teasing.

"But he isn't a kid anymore, Freddy. I'm not going to hold back for him, he'll just have to learn to lose." Bonnie chuckle softly as he hands Mike the paper money that was still in his hand.

"I don't need him to go easy on me! I need him to stop cheating!" Jeremy stomps his feet.

Mike roll his eyes. "Go home, Jeremy. You need to sleep." He said as he closed the box and put it back into his bag.

Jeremy huffed softly as he crosses his arms. "I had two cans of Monster, I don't need sleep."

"You still have to guard duty later so you need to sleep." Mike pointed out as he stood up and dust off his pants.

"Nu it's fine, I'll just take a nap here after you leave." Jeremy said before yawning softly. "Besides, there's only a few more hours before 6." He checks his watch and it shows that it is 2:47 am.

"You still need your sleep." Bonnie cover the whole of Jeremy's bottom face. "You can't do your job if you're tired and we need you to make sure no one tries to do anything to the kids."

"Bonnie! Let him go, he can't breathe!" Mike pull on Bonnie's hand as Jeremy struggle to free himself, his struggle gets weaker and weaker as he runs out of air until he completely stopped moving.

"You worry too much, I do know what I'm doing." Bonnie said, letting go of Jeremy once he is sure he is unconscious.

After making sure Jeremy is alright and help him into the seat he turns towards Bonnie with his arms crossed, looking like a disapproving parent. "Even if he doesn't want to sleep you are not to do that again, understand?"

Bonnie shrug his shoulders. "Fine, next time I'll just knock him out."

"You can't do that!" Mike's eyes widen in horror. "Look, if he doesn't want to sleep you bother him until he agrees. Cutting off his air supply and knocking him out is bad for him and can cause him to have health problems in the long run. We're not like you, we can't be fixed that easily." He explained to the animatronics.

"Humans are fragile..." Chica said softly as she looks at the only two humans in this building.

Mike smiled softly as he gently pats Chica's arm. "But we can also be strong, time heals most of our wounds and we have ways to heal those that can't be healed with only time."

"But still! We'll have to be more careful from now on!" Bonnie nod his head, agreeing with Chica.

"Speaking of humans, do you mind calling the female you called the last time?" Freddy asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Regina? Sure, but why do you want to call her? Did something happen?" Mike asked as he takes out his phone and dials her number.

"I overheard the manager said that they are planning to get rid of Foxy because it will cost too much to fix him..." Freddy followed Golden Freddy's advice to trust Mike.

"That is horrible..." Mike whispered as he waits for Regina to answer but she didn't answer so he left her a message, asking her to call him back. "She should still be asleep, I've left her a message to call me back." He looks up at Freddy. "I'll try to get a hold of her as soon as possible but for now I'll talk to the manager, he might be more willing to keep Foxy around if I tell him I am going to get someone to fix him up for free." He sends a message to let his manager know that he has found someone who is willing to fix Foxy for free.

* * *

~One week later~

"Maybe we can hide Foxy? They can't scrap him if they can't find him." Chica suggested, they are all currently in Pirate Cove and looking at Foxy who is still in pieces.

They were unable to reach Regina and now they have less than 12 hours before Foxy is taken away to be scrapped.

Jeremy runs his hand through his sandy coloured hair, having stayed to help them think of a way to save Foxy. "They'll find him and Mike would be in trouble if he takes Foxy away from here..." He covers his green eyes with his arm, he has come to care for the animatronics and not being able to help Foxy is making him feel horrible because it's making his animatronics friends miserable.

"Call her again!" Freddy growled as he clutches his fists, he will not allow one of his band members to be scrapped.

"I've tried, Freddy! I have been trying for a week and it won't even get through anymore!" Mike glare back at the bear as he crosses his arms, if he is going to die today he isn't going to let Freddy think he can scare him anymore.

"What won't get through?" A female voice asked. Mike turned around to see his friend standing in the doorway carrying a backpack and with a luggage behind her.

"Regina!" Mike run up to her and pull her into a hug. "I was so worried! You didn't answer your phone at all!"

Regina gently pats Mike's back. "Sorry, I was rushing to finish my project and get here I didn't even look at my phone."

"So this is Regina, huh?" Jeremy walks towards them and holds his hand out. "Name's Jeremy Fitzgerald."

Regina smiled as she shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you, Jeremy. And yes, this is Regina." She giggled softly.

"You can chat later! Foxy needs to be fixed or he will be scrapped!" Freddy snapped at the humans, worried for his friend.

"Yes grumpy bear." Regina rolls her eyes as she walks up towards Foxy with her luggage. She places her backpack down next to her before placing the luggage on its back and opens it to reveal new parts for Foxy.

Chica gasp softly when she saw them. "Are they...?" She looks at Regina with hope in her eyes.

"For Foxy? Yeah, they are, I would be a special kind of asshole if I drag this all the way here just for it to be used as a display." She said as she takes out a toolbox and starts putting Foxy back together. "Had to get them specially made so it would be easy to remove if you know how and it will keep water out. Once I'm done this pirate would be able to swim without worry."

"They must have cost a fortune." Mike said as he touches the soft fur. "It feels so real."

"This is just a prototype but once it has passed all its test all the animatronics will be fitted with it."

"Why?" Freddy asked. "Why are you doing all this for us?" He narrows his eyes, he might be alright with Mike now but he still isn't quick to trust an adult, especially one that seems to be so willing to help out animatronics that she doesn't know.

"Why shouldn't I?" She asked back. "You all clearly need all the help you can get seeing as the manager is an asshole."

Freddy takes a step closer as he glares down at the short woman. "And what do you get out of it?"

"A job?" She raised an eyebrow as she looks up at Freddy before she kneels down next to Foxy and starts putting him back together. "I had a meeting with the CEO before coming here, told him what's going on, showed him pictures of Foxy I took screenshots of while Mike was working on him and I have a job."

"But why? There wasn't any way you could have known you'll get a job." Freddy growled.

Mike is nervous now, he can see how agitated Freddy is becoming and he doesn't know what to do. If warn his friend she might stop fixing Foxy and it would piss off all the animatronics and they will definitely be killed but if he doesn't shut her up she is going to be killed by Freddy. "So...so how long it'll take for Foxy to be online again?" He asked to change the subject but was ignored.

"Why won't I get a job?" A knowing smirk appeared on her face and that's the last straw for Freddy.

Freddy launched at her but she was quick to roll to the other side. "Hey! What do you think you are doing?" She glared at up him, not angry but annoyed.

"You can't be trusted." Freddy growled as he turns to her and Jeremy was going to step in to protect her when she opened her mouth.

"Listen here, Freddy." She stood up and poke his chest. "I worked night and day nonstop just so I can fly all the way here from Singapore so I can be the one to pick Foxy back together and give him his new body! Which by the way cost me an arm and a leg that I haven't gotten my money back from the CEO yet and I won't get it back until it is proven that it will protect Foxy from water and all of you should be fitted with it! Why the fucking hell would I do all that if I didn't truly want to help you?" She crosses her arms.

Freddy was speechless as he stares down at her for a long time before he nods his head and steps back so she can work.

"That's what I thought." She huffed as she kneels next to Foxy and continues putting him back together, ignoring the humans and the animatronics who are staring at her while she works.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina grins proudly as she stood up while cleaning her hands with a piece of cloth. "Perfect!" She let's the now dirty cloth drop as she turns Foxy on and takes a step back.

"Foxy?" Chica step forward as Foxy's system starts up and he opens his eyes. Foxy blink a few times before focusing on the person in front of him. "Chica? What happened? I remember getting wet..."

"Foxy! We thought we had lost you!" Chica hugs Foxy. "Regina here fixed you!" She let go of Foxy and wave over towards Regina who is keeping her tools.

Foxy narrow his eyes, he doesn't trust adults but she did help him and no one else is attacking her so he relaxes his body. "I guess I owe the lass my thanks."

"Nu, ya don't owe me anything." Regina put her toolbox back into her luggage before turning to face Foxy. "You look much better than when I first saw you." She smiled. "Kids would definitely love you." She missed the hopeful look on Foxy's face when she turns away.

"Well obviously." Jeremy roll his eyes as he crosses his arms, Foxy's fur feels soft and silky, he looks newer and brighter than the others and who doesn't like pirates?

Foxy turned around only to see both day and night guard, he growls softly and is about to attack them only to be stopped by Bonnie. "Calm down, we'll explain everything later but not in front of her." He whispered to Foxy as he glances over to where Regina is packing the rest of her things.

Foxy growl softly but nod his head as he glare at the guards.

Mike smile nervously as he unconsciously takes a step away from Foxy, he has forgotten how scary the animatronics can be when they are out to kill you.

Jeremy didn't back down and return Foxy's glare, he had gone against a total of 10 animatronics at the same time for almost a month before he was finally moved to day shift so having one animatronic that wants to kill him doesn't scare him at all.

"Okay, my work here is done so unless there is any animatronics that needs immediate repair I am going." Regina yawns softly and rubs her eyes with the back of her hand. "Mike, do you mind if I crash at your place? I was going to stay with my family but I couldn't get a hold of anyone and I really don't want to break into their house."

"I don't mind but..." Mike turned to look at the clock, he still has a few hours left.

"Go." Jeremy push Mike towards the door. "I'll cover for you so get some rest."

"Are you sure?" Mike glance over to where the fox is still glaring at them.

"Yes I am sure, now go. Shoo." Jeremy wave Mike away. "Regina looks like she is about to drop."

Regina is yawning and leaning against her luggage, now that she isn't rushing to finish her project and working to put Foxy together the adrenaline that kept her awake is now draining from her body and she is ready to fall asleep.

Mike sighs softly as he nods his head. "Alright, thank you, Jeremy." He wraps his arm around Regina so she can lean onto him. "Bye guys." He waved before grabbing her luggage and leaning her to his car.

* * *

Mike parked his car before turning to Regina and shake her gently. "Regina, wake up. We're here." He said softly.

She groans softly as open her eyes sleepily and turns to look at Mike before getting out of the car.

Mike quickly got out of his car and grab Regina's luggage and bag before leading her into his apartment. Before he can lead her to the guest room she dropped on his couch and fall asleep, he doesn't have the heart to wake her so he put her stuff in the guest room before taking a shower and falling asleep on his bed. He wants to rest early so he can wake up in time to take Jeremy out for breakfast later as thanks for staying up with him again and letting him leave early.

/Sorry this chapter is short but I have no idea what else to write. I'm looking for someone to help me, being able to talk to someone will help keep the ideas flowing! Or you can just leave a review on what you think of the story so far, what you like and what you wish to see in future chapters!


	5. Chapter 5

Mike regrets setting his alarm so early, sure he wants to take Jeremy out for breakfast but sleeping for only a few hours just isn't enough for him. He groans softly as he buries his face into the pillow and laid there for a few minutes before forcing himself to get out of bed. He'll catch a few more hours of sleep before his shift starts, but for now, he has to get ready.

He took a quick shower to wake him up before heading to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee only to be surprised when he saw Regina sitting at the table. "What are you doing up so early?" He asked her as he made himself a cup of coffee.

Regina glance towards Mike. "I could ask you the same thing." She covers her mouth to hide her yawn. "But to answer your questions, I had a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mike asked as he sat down with his cup of coffee in his hand.

She shakes her head. "No, it's nothing I can't handle. So why are you up?"

"I'm going to bring Jeremy out for breakfast before his shift starts." He takes a sip of his coffee and let out a happy sigh as it warms up his body from the inside. "Want to come with us?"

"Sure, I haven't had anything since I got off the plane. Do you mind if I take a quick shower first?" She asked as she stood up.

"Go ahead. I'll just wait here." He said as he slowly enjoys his coffee.

* * *

Mike and Regina stare at the scene in front of them, when they step through the door they did not expect to see Jeremy sitting on Bonnie's shoulders like a kid. He is holding onto Bonnie's ears to keep from falling off but if looks could kill all the animatronics would be six feet underground already.

"Mike! Regina! What are you doing here?" Chica asked as she turns toward them. "Shouldn't the two of you be resting?"

"We are going to take Jeremy out for breakfast but...it seems that he is busy?" Regina hesitated because she has no idea what's going on and Jeremy looks like he is ready to kill someone.

Foxy chuckle softly. "Freddy wanted them to get along and Bonnie decided that the Lad would like him more if he gives him a ride."

Freddy shrugs his shoulders. "At least Bonnie is having fun?" He said as he points at where Bonnie and Jeremy are.

"I think it's working!" Bonnie said cheerfully as he hops towards Mike and Regina, making Jeremy tighten his hold on Bonnie's ears.

Regina covers her mouth to hide her giggle. "But it is almost time for you to recharge so maybe you should let him down, you two can play tonight."

"Aww okay." Bonnie chuckle softly as he picks up the angry day guard and places him on his feet. "Be a good boy now." He pats Jeremy's head.

"I would punch you but I will only hurt myself." Jeremy hissed as he glare at Bonnie.

"I love you too, Jeremy." Bonnie laughed as he walks back to the stage with Freddy and Chica.

"Don't look so angry, Jeremy. At least you made Bonnie's day." Foxy pat Jeremy's head before leaving to head back to his Cove while chuckling softly.

"I am never going to stay here alone with them ever again." Jeremy hissed at Mike.

Mike tries to hide his amusement as he wraps an arm around Jeremy. "Come on, I'll treat you to breakfast."

"You'll feel better once you have some food in you." Regina smiled as she holds the door open for them. She waves to the animatronics before closing the door behind her and locks it with the keys that Mike had left at the door.

* * *

"Cheer up, Jeremy. Look on the bright side, you made the animatronics happy." Mike hide his smile behind his cup of coffee.

"They made me ride on Bonnie like I was some kind kid, Mike. I know you two find it very funny but I sure as hell don't." Jeremy glared at the two smiling idiots in front of him.

"Don't be like that, Jeremy. You looked very cute." Regina giggled softly as she holds her cup of tea up to her mouth to hide her smile.

"I hate the two of you so much." Jeremy groaned before stuffing his mouth with scrambled eggs.

"You know you love us, we even brought you breakfast." Mike smiled as he eats his own breakfast.

"You two are just being nice so I'll feel guilty when I tell you no later." Jeremy accused while pointing his fork at them, he isn't being serious and they can tell by the slight smile at the corner of his mouth.

"Oh no! Mike, he has figured out our plan! Whatever shall we do?" Regina asked as she dramatically leans against Mike with her arm pressed across her forehead.

"Don't worry, Regina. We'll think of something else." Mike chuckle softly as he gently pats her back.

"You two are such dorks."Jeremy laughed as he shakes his head. "But seriously, are you two dating? Because you have gotta tell me if ya both dating, I don't want to be some kind of third wheel."

"We're not dating, Jeremy." Mike rolled his eyes as he takes a bite of his eggs.

"Wait! I thought the two of you are dating?" Regina frown as she looks at the two guards.

"What? Why would you think that?" Jeremy stares at Regina with a confused look on his face.

"You're willing to stay up more than 24 hours and take Mike's shift." Regina pout. "And the two of you would look so cute together."

"Sorry to break it to you, we're not dating." Mike rolled his eyes, he knows even though Regina doesn't care about getting into a relationship after all of her cheating lovers but she sure as hell loves trying to match him up with anyone she thinks he looks cute with.

"Yeah, we are just friends." Jeremy said they had both suffered in the hands of the animatronics and their suffering brought them closer, guess that's the only good thing they got out of being hunted by the animatronics.

"Well damn." Regina pouted. "But on a more serious note, do you want to move in with us? We can get a better apartment and split the cost three ways."

"You don't mind living with two guys? One you just met?" Jeremy raises an eyebrow.

"I doubt you'll risk your friendship with Mike by doing anything to me." She stopped to take a bite of her maple syrup drenched pancakes. "I don't mind living with two guys as long as you don't have a habit of walking around completely naked."

"You said completely naked, does that mean you won't mind if we walk around in our boxes?" Mike asked curiously.

"Hey, you don't have anything I've never seen before." Regina shrugs her shoulders.

"Good, I hate wearing shirts when it's hot. So should we go apartment hunting together?" Jeremy asked around a mouth full of bacon.

"You don't mind?" Mike asked with a hint of hope in his voice. He's apartment sucks and he is more than happy to move out of it.

"Not at all, besides the promise of a better apartment sealed the deal for me. Do you know where I'm living now? If you knew you'll understand why I want to stay out of it as long as possible." Jeremy finishes the last of his breakfast. "But won't you planning to live with your family?"

Regina shake her head. "Nah, I just want to see them again. My uncle dote on me a lot and my cousin used to get jealous all the time when we were kids because of it so I don't want to stir up anything by living with them again. That and my uncle can get very protective of me, he would never let me continue my job at Freddy's if I live with him."

"You're an adult now, you shouldn't let your uncle keep you from doing what you want." Jeremy gently pats her arm.

Regina smiled sadly. "I don't blame him for being overprotective, not after what happened..."

Mike frowned, he has been friends with Regina since they were kids and he doesn't remember anything bad happening to her. "We're here if you want to talk about it." He said softly.

"Yeah, it's not good to keep it bottled up. We're here to help you however we can." Jeremy said seriously, he is never one to ignore a friend in need.

"Thanks guys, but really I'm fine. It happened a long time ago and I've made my peace with it." Regina looked down at her food so they can't see the sadness in her eyes.

"Alright, just remember we're here for you. Oh, and as for the apartment, I'll pick out a few we can choose from seeing as I have lots of time before my shift." Mike changed the subject, he can see that Regina is only going to shut down if they keep talking about it. He takes out his phone to check the time. "You'll have to leave soon, Jeremy. Your shift is about to start."

Jeremy groans softly. "I really don't want to get up but fine." He drains the rest of his coffee before standing up. "I'll see the two of you tonight, bye!" He waves as he leaves.

"Bye!" Regina wave back. "Do you need any help looking for a new apartment?" She asked once they can no longer see Jeremy.

"Nah, I can handle it. You should get some sleep, Regina. When was the last time you had a full night's sleep?" Mike cross his arms.

"When did you call me?" Regina answered Mike's question with another question.

"You're going to sleep once we get back, hurry up and finish your food." Mike said seriously as he takes away Regina's cup of tea. "And no more tea for you."

Regina sighs softly. "Yes, Mom." She pouts as she eats her pancakes. As annoyed as she is, she knows Mike is worried about her and she knows she would have done the same if the table is turned. She just hopes that the nightmare she had won't repeat itself.


End file.
